X mas special kanned tuna
by gamtavanderisolotp
Summary: I made this even though x mas was last year... i don't care.. it was inteded to be a oneshot but didn't turn out that way he he he anyway reveiw n tell me if i need to do better.. im still not sure (-0u0-*) Thanks !


Mituna closed the door and stepped into a clean, scarlet covered room. He was in Kankri vantas's hive. He knew his cancer would be out lecturing anyone who walked by him, so he took this time to hide and replace all of the dull books and movie that Kankri had. He was rather surprised at the movie thing; he didn't even know Kankri knew about movies let alone own one. Any who, it was in the trash just as soon as mituna looked or glanced at the title. He knew that Christmas was coming up in two hours and thirteen minutes so he decided the best thing to get his lover for this strange human holiday would be a whole day dedicated to pleasing him and him alone for the rest of the night and the rest of the next day.

Two Hours later (Q w Q*)

Kankri stepped into his hive felling tired and upset. He never understood why karkat loved yelling and cursing so much. Or why he never seemed to understand what Kankri was trying to tell him. Said troll sighed and thought if he got some sleep, maybe the headache that was starting to form would cease. As he walked towards his respite block he stopped to stare at a twinkling in the corner of his hive. Following the strange light upwards he seen a green thing with more green spiny things spreading out all around it with more of the strange twinkling lights. He racked his brain trying to remember what the humans called this thing. A tree or more specifically a Christmas tree? He had no reason to have a tree in his hive and didn't recall bringing it in. He was so deep in thought he had no notice of his matesprite when he wrapped his arms around his waist. Only when mituna started rutting against him and sucking on his neck did he realize he was not alone.

He jumped and turned around startled. "Goodness, you scared me". Mituna smiled but said nothing as he continued with what he was doing. Kankri was about to start a lecture about how triggering and upsetting it could be when being ignored when mituna smirked and spoke "You know how Christmas is almost here right, so for your present it's just me, you and the rest of the tonight". Kankri knew all too well what that meant; mituna was always trying to screw him after one time. Kankri thought it felt amazing but didn't know if he wanted to do it again. He decided since mituna is actually trying to make you happy and you know it will make you happy…

He smiled and turned so he could kiss the Gemini. Mituna returned the smile and carried his lover down the hall to a room that has never been used. Kankri's blush intensified when mituna ripped off his sweater, and took off his own shirt and was pushed down onto the bed. Kankri moaned when he felt mituna rut against him again. Mituna decided to lock the door with his psionics and pull the comforter up over both of their heads. Kankri wrapped his hands around mituna's neck and pulled him in for a long, heated, passionate kiss. Mituna was ready to go and hoped to gog Kankri was too.

As if reading his mind, Kankri's claw slowly trailed down mituna's chest leaving behind a honey colored line. Mituna grinned and pushed his lover back on the bed and removed the rest of clothes that they had on. He started to insert one then two and three fingers until Kankri was ready. He moved in closer and instead of entering him like was planning on; he kissed down kankri's chest and stopped at his nook.

We have all night- Ch. 2 part 1

Mituna licked his lips and then stuck out his forked tongue enough so that it would touch the edge of kankri's pleasure hole. He waited for a response and what he got was a shudder and a moan that made him get Goosebumps. He smirked and licked at his nook softly before putting his cancer's legs on his shoulders and licking fast inside of his darling miracle. He had to remember to slow down; he had all night to make sure that Kankri wouldn't be sitting down without wincing in at least a little pain. Kankri moaned and felt a familiar heat in his abdomen. He choked out "Uh… UH, UH MMMMmmm…. OH, OH MITUNA! IM GONNA C-COMEEEE"! Kankri desperately tried to pry his lovers head away and collect himself, but mituna was having none of it and wrapped his arms around kankri's waist and stuck his tongue even farther into him, sucking harder. He loved the taste of Kankri. He could only describe it to you as the most amazing thing ever. He knew by the time the night was over he would know this taste by heart.

Kankri's body went limp for one and a half seconds before he came, pulling mituna's hair. Mituna witnessed his climax and was hypnotized by the sight of kankri's body shaking and dripping with sweat. He smiled and leaned down again to put his tongue back in kankri's oversensitive nook. Kankri screamed when he felt the same wetness surround his pleasure spot. Mituna started up again, craving that sweet taste. Kankri was groaning and screaming out mituna's name, when they (or just Kankri because if mituna heard it he didn't let on), heard the front door to kankri's hive open and slam shut.

Now there was someone else in his house… Judging by the light steps it wasn't kurloz or horrus. Could it be rufioh? Maybe, He tends to use his wings more than his feet. But that wouldn't make sense; rufioh would have no intentions of coming to kankri's hive. He was about to get up to see subconsciously when mituna bit down on his thigh. Kankri cried out when mituna started nibbling a trail up his leg, up his chest and stopped at his neck. He became obsessed with the idea of planting hickeys all over his neck. Now Kankri who wears sweaters on a daily basis would have to not only wear it but rely on it if he wanted to keep their time together a secret. Both of them were moaning and panting, mituna looked into the eyes that he adored so much and knew he would look back on this night to say it was the best so far in his 19 years of life.

He leaned down enough to kiss and suck at those lips that seemed to never stop moving. He entered his matesprite's slick nook and almost groaned in pleasure. As it was, he did let out a low purr. Kankri closed his eyes and tried to adjust, was it really this painful the last time? He didn't know but he knew that you had to go through pain and then the pleasure would start. He tried to adjust as quickly as possible so he wouldn't keep mituna waiting. Mituna seemed to notice and said (in a voice that was so wet with lust you could wring it out) "Take your time Kanny. We have all night to make this happen".

We have all night- Ch.2 – part 2

Kankri was still dimly aware of the fact someone unknown was lurking about his hive. But really there wasn't much to hide. He didn't have anything that would interest his fellow trolls. He shook the thought out of his head and remembered even if they stayed in here, no one would find them. This room had been completely obscured from sight and hidden behind furniture. Reason being: Kankri was embarrassed around the first time him and mituna had screwed. He didn't want to be found out or reminded but now this was going to be hard to cover up the loud moans coming from both of them.

He was getting tired of waiting and decided to make the first move. He brought himself up and slammed himself down. Mituna was a little surprised at kankri's enthusiasm, so he decided to help him out a lot. He knew how Kankri liked it. Two things described how Kankri loved to be fucked: Hard and fast. Any other way and he would get irritated. Mituna was determined to give it to him just how he liked it. He slammed down with a hard snap of his hips making Kankri gasp in pleasure. He re-did the motion several times causing a chain reaction of moans and nails down his back. Mituna smirked when he heard Kankri take deep breaths before demanding (in such a seductive voice that made mituna's mind flash with all of the dirty things he was going to do his lover tonight), "HARDER,HARDER, OH, UH, UH. UH, NGH, FASTER…" Mituna sped his pace digging deeper into him as hard as he could, wanting the cancer to feel as much pleasure as possible.

Kankri's legs fell from their place on mituna's shoulders and wrapped around his waist allowing mituna to thrust even harder into his prostate. Head starting to tilt back just like his eyes. Body jerking uncontrollably while soaked in sweat and genetic material. Everything was great and blurry until he let out a muffled noise that became a scream of the Gemini's name. He climaxed so hard he temporarily seen stars. Those stars grew bigger as mituna let out the hottest sounding moan and released hard into the cancer. After breathing hard and fast, mituna shook his head and smiled. "Damn Kankri, you never told me". "Never told you what mituna"? "I mean, I guessed but you never actually told me"...  
"Told you what"! Mituna smirked at the annoyed tone in his voice and waited until Kankri would closed both eyes to deliver a lecture. He seen Kankri close his eyes and he took his chance. He thrusted hard into him making him scream as mituna tore into him with heavy thrusts and gentle intentions.

They started up again without a care of whoever was in his hive could probably hear them. Mituna grunted and thrusted as hard as he could inside of Kankri' oversensitive nook. Causing an immediate organism on the receiving end. "Oh, oh, uh, uh, OH GOG… MITUNA, MMMMMMNNGH, "! Mituna groaned as he released for the second time into Kankri. He didn't find it in him to go another round yet, so he collapsed on top of the red-blooded troll feeling wasted and happy. Kankri moaned when he felt mituna pull out of him and drop on top of him. He knew that this was far from over, in fact knowing how mituna got when he wanted sex he knew that this was far from over. As if reading his mind mituna smiled and nodded off to sleep but not before kissing Kankri deeply and then proceeded to gift him with countless hickeys before he finally went to sleep.

Christmas- CH. 3

Mituna woke up and blinked, eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. He shrugged and as he looked down he remembered what had happened. He and kanrki had fallen asleep so soon. He remembered how good it felt when kankri's sharp claws had raked across his back. Or how whenever he moaned as loud as he did it usually meant three things: he was going to climax, he liked it, and he was going to lose control. Or also how great it felt to make him come undone. He swore when he swallowed he could still taste kankri's genetic material.

He wanted to taste more of it so without wanting to wake his matesprite up, he carefully maneuvered until he was in line with Kankri vantas's nook. He flicked his tongue out and licked at the edge. He looked up quickly having expecting a lecture to come down and hit him with full force, when he received none of it he gently propped kankri's legs up on his shoulders. He waited then delved right in for what he wanted. He started sucking eagerly, wanting to please his craving. Kankri was starting to moan in his sleep and out of nowhere came a sharp suck and lick making kanrki wake up immediately.

But when he woke up, he discovered that he was about to climax right into mituna's mouth. Before he could warn him, red material flowed down into the unrealistically horny, almost sex deprived, open mouthed, eager Gemini. He loved the taste to begin with but now he was getting every last bit of it before laughing and kissing his dear cancer on the neck. He mumbled something that made kanrki go pale in the face and shiver slightly. He decided that mituna would have to let him up sometime. So to distract mituna long enough to get his clothes on, kanrki leaned forward one arm tightly around mituna's neck the other tightly holding onto his sweater. He kissed mituna long enough to put on his sweater. After asking for entrance, and fighting for dominance for about three minutes, kanrki leapt off the bed and smirked before running out of the door after locking it from the outside.

Mituna slammed himself into the door hoping it would open like that. No luck. He smiled and noticed kankri's pants lying on the ground. He knew he would have to come back in here to get them, so until then he would be lying on the floor next to them pretending to be asleep. Sure enough after two hours kanrki unlocked the door and cautiously looked inside and sighed. Mituna was asleep. Good, now he didn't have to worry about being screwed by his lover. Mituna had a great way of getting under peoples skin, whether he knew it or not.

As he tiptoed over to where his lower body clothing was lying he could almost feel the heat radiating off of them. Wait pants don't have heat that is when he looked down and seen nothing but blackness as mituna sprang up and tied a sleeve of his extra sweaters around his head and forcing him onto the bed.

Kankri was blushing like mad. Well, he tried to get in and out without being touched in any intimate way. Now that mituna had locked the door again and effectively pinned kankri's arms above his head with his psionics that was not going to happen. Mituna leaned down ridding them both of shirts that had been reluctantly put on in the first place were torn into to shreds now.

Christmas- Ch. 3 part 2

Mituna bit down on kankri's shoulder and watched as a beautiful red flush started bubbling up until it reached the surface and spilled over. He licked and suck at the wound, making sure he felt some pain. After all, if love isn't rough it isn't fun. He felt kankri's chest tighten before saying "Ugh… oh... uh... "

Mituna laughed to himself when he felt legs wrap around his waist and heard a voice that belonged to the cancer call out "BITE ME". Mituna smirked and bit him lightly when he felt Kankri kick him in the side and with a smile he bite harder. Now this may be an unusual feat for kanrki but he like all trolls enjoyed rough and extremely violent sex. Especially if you had a kismesis. Mituna bit down on kankri's other shoulder making sure he bled.

To make matters harder, mituna thrusted in without warning causing the recipient to scream as mituna's bulge thrusted against his prostate. Kankri shouted out "I want your bite. I want your teeth on my neck….now". Mituna smiled and bit down as hard as he could on kankri's neck making his back arch and moan hotly. He continued biting down and around and on kankri's neck making sure to mark him. Kankri Vantas would go to no one else but him. He was all mituna's. Sensing that kankri was going to do something that mituna was sure he would like, he let up with his thrusts.

Sure enough mituna found himself on the floor with a nubby horn next to his face. Kankri was sucking deeply on mituna's neck while removing himself from the bulge inside him. He thrusted inside mituna hard and smiled when he felt mituna jerk upwards and muffle loud screams. He leaned down and purred into mituna's ear. He then made his next move by saying seductively "Beg for it". Mituna smirked and proceeded to speak when kankri seen his chance and stuck his tongue in his mouth and a sloppy makeout ensued upon the floor. Kankri smiled slyly and thrusted hard into him as he was pulling away from the tight lip lock. Mituna tilted his head back and desperately tried to keep in the screams of pleasure that were about to spill over. He was unsuccessful and started moaning like crazy. He started gasping like a fish out of water, and that's when he knew he was going to come. He tried to warn kankri when he felt hot come on his body and let it go himself. They were panting and kissing it was all a blur. Kankri felt like he was floating and didn't want to be brought back to alternia but he unfortunately (due to mituna's struggle to spoon kankri) was brought back down.

Oh well, he thought maybe later today he could stay up in the clouds but until then he needed some sleep.


End file.
